Heroes: Operation Revenge
by IsabellaSwanMarieCullen
Summary: Sequel to Heroes: Operation Annoy Gabriel. In this one-shot Sylar thinks its time for a bit of revenge but what is Peter's reaction when he finds out what's been going on while he's been away? And more importantly, what will he do? Review! It's free! : D


**Woo! This is a sequel to Operation: Annoy Sylar or Gabriel….whatever. I hope you get a few laughs from this and a big thanks to those who faved and followed my Avengers fanfic. BIG LUVS AND MOUSTACHES TO YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes but I wish I owned Sylar 3**

Operation Revenge

Gabriel, also known as Sylar, an ex-mass murderer, was sitting in the apartment he shared with Peter and, sadly, Claire. He was tapping his feet together thinking of a really good way to get back at the Texan blonde. _Throw her off a building? _Nah, too easy. _Tell Peter she loves him?_ Getting better but not quite. _Embarrass her in public? _Bingo! This will be perfect! Gabriel fist pumped the air and made his way to Central Park where a certain golden girl was waiting...

~~~A WHILE LATER~~~

Gabriel looked around the park, hoping to spot his favourite, yet annoying, regenerating teen. _Aha!_ He thought as he spotted the brown leather jacket he'd know anywhere. Silently, he made his way to the bench she was sitting on. "Oh Claire! Does Peter know that you used the drapes to clean up the toilet blockage you made?" He sang, poking her in the back. The sudden voice made her jump, then blush violently. "That isn't tru-"Claire Bennet was about to tell him, turning around. "Better yet, does he know that you and that boy used his bed last night?" Gabriel's voice once again rang through the park, causing a lot of snickers. She looked like she wanted to hit him so hard his skull would crack. "Nothing to be ashamed of dear, just make sure you used a condom!" His voice, purposely, getting louder with each word he spoke. Claire jumped from the bench and pointed her finger at him. "Listen here, Ga-"but Claire was once again cut off by Gabriel's revenge. _Oh, god no._ She thought as he pulled out a condom. "This, my friend, is called "protection". A male would usually put this on his-"Claire couldn't bear it anymore, her face felt like fire. "ENOUGH! I _know _what a condom is." Her eyes were begging for him to stop. But Gabriel thought a few snickers and laughs were not enough, he needed more embarrassment. "If you don't want to get pregnant and have baby duckies, then you must make sure you use protection! So, did you?!" His smirk seemed to grow wider and her blush and the laughs grew. Claire lunged over the bench and tackled him, catching him off guard. The two of them were too busy fighting like children that they didn't notice a certain someone glaring at them and stalking towards them.

**Uh oh…they're in trouble. I was GONNA finish it here, but after a five minute thought about it, I decided not to cause I'm so nice :3**

Peter Petrelli did NOT ask for much. He only asked if those two could keep out of trouble for the weekend but do they listen to him? Nooooooooo. Who listens to little old Peter. He stalked over to his niece and friend and cleared his throat. The two froze instantly and shot up. The three stared at each other for a few minutes before Claire and Gabriel started shouting at Peter, blaming each other. Peter simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He grabbed both Claire and Gabriel by the arm and dragged them away from the crowds. When they were near the apartment he looked at them both and stated, "If you two don't _shut up _I will knock your heads together!" The two did either not listen or seem to hear him as they still kept going at each other's necks. "That's it…" Peter muttered and quite literally, knocked their heads together. They were both too busy clutching their heads in pain to glare at the culprit. "Now, can you PLEASE quit fighting until we get back to the apartment and discuss it there?!" by the look on his face, they both quickly agreed knowing it was for the best. After a quiet walk and painful, in Claire and Gabriel's opinion, to the apartment, Peter slammed the door behind him and motioned for the other two to take a seat. Gulping, they hesitantly obliged. "Now…what happened_ Claire_." He added when he saw them both open their mouths. After she explained Peter sighed tiredly and she instantly felt guilty for her action. "So you purposely annoyed him, in boredom, then he's gone and got revenge." Gabriel nodded when Claire said "Pretty much." Peter then turned his attention to Gabriel. "You know you could've just done the _adult _thing and ignored her right?" Gabriel too felt guilty when he saw his friend's disappointment. "I know but she- and- I- ugh." He groaned rubbing his forehead that still ached. He saw Claire doing the same. "Look, the next time I go out of town you two better behave or so help me I will do more than bang your heads together. Understand?" Looking at him with wide eyes, they nodded. He instantly broke into a smile. "Good." Then walked out of the apartment but not before saying "Behave." And trust you me, they did.


End file.
